


Blindness

by Sanoiro



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Random & Short, Spoilers, lucifer spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro
Summary: Just a quick and simple ficlet concerning the good, the bad and the blind.





	Blindness

“I knew a priest once, he was a good man.”

“What does the Devil know of goodness and honesty?”

“Enough to mourn its loss from this world. Frankly, you are not a good man or a bad one for the matter. You are just selectively blind as am I occasionally. But we cannot help it for you are bound by your humanity and I’m still a child. _His_ child. You were made after his image including his flaws, I was just unlucky enough to inherit them. What a divine gift and punishment blindness can therefore be…”


End file.
